El Baile
by Suarts
Summary: Aviso: parejas raras. Blaise y Hermione quedan a espaldas de Ron. Él asiste a la clase de Padma. Parv y Lav deciden ir solas al baile. Draco y Gin quieren mostrarse juntos en publico, y coinciden con Blaise y herms. Pansy y Harry siguen a lo suyo. cap 3U
1. Capítulo 1

Ron le dio a Hermione el séptimo besito dulce de los últimos siete minutos y medio. Harry sintió nauseas por octava vez en los últimos siete minutos y medio.

-No colaboráis mucho a que me reponga, ¿sabéis?

-Bueno, Harry, tienes el estómago hecho una mierda. – sentenció Hermione - Es lógico que sientas nauseas de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

-¿Justo cuando vosotros os besáis? – preguntó Harry haciendo una mueca – No creo en las casualidades. . .

-Por eso tampoco crees que sea casualidad que la comida te sentase mal, ¿no? – inquirió Ron sarcástico.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, no.

Hermione hizo rodar los ojos.

-Mira, Harry, no insistas con eso. No seas paranoico. Sin Voldemort quisiera matarte, no lo haría precisamente provocándote una indigestión.

-¿Y si no es solo eso?

-Harry, Pomfrey te ha mirado de arriba abajo. No te obsesiones. – recomendó Ron.

-En cualquier caso, no es necesario que haya sido Voldemort. Esta mañana me he cruzado con Malfoy de camino aquí. Y me puso esa sonrisa suya de. . . superioridad. Estaba satisfecho, el muy cabrón.

-Harry, - sentenció Hermione dando el tema por zanjado – Malfoy SIEMPRE sonríe así.

Harry resopló. No podía creer que Ron y Hermione le diesen de lado de tal manera. Desde que estaban juntos, lo ignoraban la mitad del tiempo. Aunque eso era mejor que estar haciendo de árbitro en sus peleas porque, al fin y al cabo, quien está en medio siempre sale peor parado. Echó una mirada al beso que tocaba, conteniendo su estómago. Se bastaba y sobraba él solito, y sobre todo ahora que tenía mucho tiempo para él.

-¿Sabéis quien me preocupa? – preguntó Ron – Gin. Esta rarísima. Mione, ¿sabes si tiene nuevo novio? ¿La han dejado?

-Pues ahora que lo dices, Ronald, Ginny está como desaparecida últimamente. Pero. . . si se tratase de un chico, me lo habría contado. Además, no parece triste.

-Es más, - añadió Harry – yo últimamente la veo muy contenta. La veo poco, pero contenta.

-¿Has hablado con ella?

-No, hace mucho que no.

-A Hermione y a mí nos tiene calados. ¿te importaría hablar tú con ella? Prometió que se pasaría por aquí esta tarde. De hecho, ya debería estar aquí.

---------

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! – exclamó ella, recogiendo sus cosas a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Draco.

-¡Prometí que iría a ver a Harry a la enfermería! ¡Llego tardísimo!

-¿A Potter? ¿A la enfermería?

-Sí. El pobrecillo lleva todo el día vomitando. – Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Así tenía Potter la cara verde cuando se había cruzado con él - Mi madre me ha mandado un remedio casero para que se lo de. Espero que no se pierda el entrenamiento de Quidditch de mañana. . . – añadió con preocupación – Se me había ido el santo al cielo.

-¿Te pasarás por la sala común esta noche? Blaise y Pansy están empeñados en montar una timba, y mejor si somos pares. Además, te echo mucho de menos.

-Sí, - ella le besó para despedirse – yo a ti también. Esto es una puta mierda. Veré si me puedo escaquear de las chicas esta noche.

-Diles que tienes que quedarte a estudiar. – sugirió él.

-Draco, el problema es que ya he estudiado. Y he recogido hierbas para una crema, y he estado castigada, y he estado leyendo, y he bajado a por galletas, y a por helado, y a por un vaso e leche. . .

-Vaya.

-Encontraré la manera. – le guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta.

----------------

-Parvati. . . estas. . . rubia. - dijo Padma, asustada, como si ser rubia fuese una enfermedad contagiosa.

Iba de camino a la biblioteca. Estaba muy interesada en un libro que acababa de mencionar la Profesora Vector. Lo peor de todo era que Hermione Granger aún no lo había leído, y si no se daba prisa, se lo quitaría.

Pero claro, el hecho de haberse chocado con su hermana gemela y haberse dado cuenta de que en su lustroso pelo negro azabache habían salido mechas rubio platino, cambiaba las cosas. Esperaría al día siguiente, que Granger ya se lo habría leído.

-¡¿A que le quedan divinas?! ¡¡¡Fue consejo mío!!! – explicó aquella chica, Lavanda o. . . o Lavender, que siempre iba con ella.

-Ya. . . consejo tuyo.

Esa chica nunca le había gustado.

-La verdad es que era un look arriesgado, - explicó Parvati – pero ya sabes, quien no arriesga no gana.

-Eso es verdad, pero ¡demonios! ¿tú no ibas a darte mechas azuladas?

Lo de tener una hermana con trozos de pelo azules tampoco era para tirar cohetes, pero al menos el azul pegaba con el negro.

-Ya. . . si me hacía ilusión. . . ¡pero iba a parecer tú! – "tampoco es tan raro que nos parezcamos" - Ya sabes, azul. . . Ravenclawn. . . Y tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pensármelo. ¡¡¡El Baile es el domingo!!! – añadió, pegando un gritito - Por cierto, ¿tienes pareja?

A Padma le dio miedo. La última vez que Parvati le había preguntado eso había terminado yendo al Baile con Ronald Weasley quien, por cierto, no bailaba. Y dejar sin bailar a una bailarina había sido una crueldad intolerable.

-Estoy en ello.

-Mmmm. . . Nosotras aún no, ¿verdad, Lav?

Lavanda negó con la cabeza.

-¡Qué raro! – ironizó, continuando su camino y dejándolas allí. "Con esos pelos. . ." pensó.

------------

-¡Qué cara se le ha quedado a tu hermana, ¿no?! – se sorprendió Lavender – Pero si estás como la chica de la revista. . .

-Ya. . . es que mi hermana es muy conservadora. Es su cara habitual ante todo, ¿sabes? Pero creo que, dentro de lo que cabe, le ha gustado. – explicó Parvati – Si en el fondo Padma tiene mucho estilo. . .

-Me encantan las botas que llevaba. . .

-Se las regalé yo. ¡Pero se las ha puesto! Dijo que eran cómodas, pero no las llevaría puestas si no le gustasen. Tiene buen gusto, te lo digo yo, siempre le gusta lo más caro.

-Ah, entonces. . . – sentenció Lavender, como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo - Pero bueno, yo me voy que tengo mucha prisa. ¡Tengo que hacer una de cosas!

-------------

Ginny llegó jadeando a la enfermería, pero Harry ya no estaba. Le había dejado una nota, que tenía que investigar nosequé. "típico. . .". La chica maldijo dos mil veces. Con lo agustito y lo calentita que se estaba acurrucada en Draco. Definitivamente, eso de no verse cuando quisieran era una mierda. Y además, le estaba afectando a los nervios.

Salió de la enfermería, dispuesta a perseguir el rastro de Draco hasta el fin del mundo. (Draco siempre dejaba rastro: allá por donde pasaba siempre había una chica que sabía hacia dónde había ido).

De pronto, escuchó gritos de Hermione en el pasillo contiguo. "¡Oh, mierda!". Insultar a Draco era una de las situaciones más desagradables del mundo, en conjunto con quedarse castigada con alguien y hablar del tiempo y encontrase con amigas de su madre que le dijesen "¡cuánto has crecido!".

Pero se quedó congelada al oír a su hermano contestar. No pudo evitar quedarse escuchando. Si iba hacia el otro lado, se encontraria con un grupo de Slytherins exclusivistas dispuestas a odiarla por haber preguntado por Draco (no se habían percatado de la casa de la chica hasta que esta ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no querer correr). En cambio, si seguía se los encontraría en mitad de la pelea. Y lo peor era que se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de Lavender Brown: le estaba encantando escucharles sin que ellos lo supieran.

-----------

Hermione estaba acabando su libro sobre Aritmancia en la biblioteca. Aunque no se sentía muy capaz de analizar su lectura. Y el subrayado y el resumen los haría otro día, porque no estaba concentrada.

Su relación con Ronald Weasley se estaba yendo al traste. Y, evidentemente, no era su culpa. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué culpa tenía ella de que él fuese tan empalagoso y al tiempo insensible? ¿Por qué nunca se ponía en el lugar de ella? O de que no tuviese ni un solo interés intelectual. Había mucha gente sin eso, de acuerdo, pero ¡diablos! ¿por qué su novio?

-Hola! – canturreó una voz a su lado.

Bronceado de lujo (nunca mejor dicho), dentadura perfecta, sonrisa insustancial y ojos verde acuoso.

-¿Qué coño quieres, Zabini?

-El mal humor te sale por los poros, Granger, y eso no es bueno para la piel. Puedes llamarme Blaise. ¿Te puedo llamar Mione?

Hermione enarcó las cejas. No estaba de humor para tener conversaciones frívolas con un pazguato.

-Soy Hermione Granger para ti.

-De acuerdo, Hermione Granger. Tienes un nombre original. Merece la pena gastar saliva para pronunciarlo, aunque sea largo. – sentenció él.

Resopló. La de gilipolleces que podía llegar a decir un charlatán como aquel. Aunque era la primera vez que alguien se molestaba en alabar su nombre.

-¿Qué lees? – preguntó, quitándole el libro un instante para leer el título – Hummm. . . Los egipcios y la Aritmancia. . . Es interesante. Lucy Glowcester tiene un punto de vista muy interesante sobre el número siete, ¿no crees?

-Sí, es cierto. . . – repuso ella por reflejo - . . . ¡¡¡¿Has leído este libro?!!!

-Te lo acabo de decir, Hermione Granger.

Ella sonrió confundida. Era un pazguato que sabía leer.

-Puedes llamarme Hermione. – añadió.

-Pues nada. Encantado, Hermione, ha sido un placer. Ahora me tengo que ir a cenar. Un cuerpo como el mío no solo vive de aire.

Uf. . . Ya se tenía que estropear.

-Necesita básicamente vitaminas y proteínas. Y también un poco de fósforo, que después repasaré pociones. Nos vemos, y no te olvides de comer algún carbohidrato para aguantar el resto de la noche, ¿eh?

Hermione se quedó helada.

-------------

Iba camino de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Si alguien había echado algo en su comida, no podía pertenecer a otra casa.

-¿A dónde coño te crees que vas, Potter? – preguntó una voz femenina (potente, pero melodiosa).

Él se volvió. Pansy Parkinson se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-No deberías estar aquí. No se te ha perdido nada, ni te has dejado nada, ni te ha castigado Snape; así que no trates de meterme trolas, que no cuela.

No sabía qué decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Dijese lo que dijese, quedaría en ridículo inevitablemente.

-Podría bajarte puntos si estuvieses un poco más allá, Potter. Así que hazte un favor a ti mismo y lárgate de aquí.

Una retirada silenciosa iba a ser lo mejor.

-Y deja de mirarme las piernas. – añadió ella.

Harry, que había comenzado a desandar lo andado, se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Parkinson no llevaba el uniforme, sino una minifalda negra. Y, ahora que se fijaba, sí: tenía unas piernas bonitas.


	2. Capitulo 2

Padma Patil se levantó temprano aquella mañana. Sabía que Hermione Granger solía devolver los libros realmente pronto (¿es que no duerme?), y quería tomar prestado aquel dichoso tomo sobre Aritmancia cuanto antes. Así lo tendría leído antes de la primera clase.

Pero Hermione Granger no apareció hasta media hora después.

-Qué tarde llegas hoy, ¿eh, Granger? – preguntó con mala hostia.

No comprendía cómo podía haber gente tan impuntual, con lo meticulosa que era ella con el tiempo. Bueno, con lo meticulosa que era ella con todo.

Por eso mismo odiaba tanto a Hermione Granger. Porque era incluso más meticulosa que ella, y eso ya era pasarse.

-Es que ayer tuve un mal día, ¿sabes? – explicó risueña, con inusitada amabilidad – Pero he hecho un resumen. Si quieres te lo dejo. Siempre llevo dos copias de mis apuntes, por si acaso.

Definitivamente, eso ya era pasarse. No obstante, aunque conservadora y meticulosa, Padma nunca había sido orgullosa. Y, si no aceptaba ese resumen, iba a quedarse sin desayunar. Así que preparó su mejor sonrisa para aquel reloj andante y pronunció un "Sí, gracias" apenas audible.

------

-Buenos días. – saludó Hermione a los chicos.

-Buenos días. – gruñó Ron.

Harry estaba medio dormido, buscando algo que no le hiciese daño a su maltrecho estómago. Pero Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a que él no saludase.

-He estado hablando con Padma Patil. No sé cómo pudiste ir a algún baile con ella, Ron. No estuvo muy amable, que digamos.

Ron solo gruñó. Vaya. Estaba cabreado. Otra cosa que no soportaba de él es que fuera tan rencoroso.

-¡¡¡Hola!!! – saludó Ginny.

Oh, Dios, por fin alguien coherente.

-¿No te has peinado esta mañana? – preguntó, extendiéndola un pequeño cepillo.

-En realidad sí lo hice, pero. . . Emmm. . . estem. . . Me surgió algo. ¿Os habéis peleado? – preguntó, tratando de que no se le notase mucho.

-Sí, otra vez.

-Ya veo. . .

Ginny siguió hablando, pero Hermione no la escuchó. Blaise Zabini acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor. Se estaba aplicando gomina en el pelo y sonreía con aquellos dientes tan odiosos que te deslumbraban al mirar. Era increíble que un imbécil como aquel tuviese opinión sobre las ideas de Lucy Glowcester acerca del número siete. Y que supiese algo sobre nutrición. Realmente increíble.

A su lado estaba Pansy Parkinson, que reía descontroladamente. Típico. Reía descontroladamente, mientras le limpiaba a Malfoy un par de manchas de carmín que probablemente ella hubiese producido. Así que aquellos eran sus amigos. Decepcionante.

-----

Acababa de separase de Ginny y ya la echaba de menos. Era asqueroso. Asqueroso, pero la realidad. ¿Y por qué diablos, siendo ÉL, no podía acercarse a su novia en ese momento, cogerla por la cintura y decirle "Eres adictiva, nena" lo más alto posible?

Se fijó en que ella lo miraba. Lo miraba y se señalaba el cuello. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Qué le había dado? Puso cara de no entender, para que ella entendiese que no entendía.

-Draco, cielo, - dijo la voz de Pansy a su lado – creo que trata de decirte que te quites ese par de manchurrones de pintalabios del cuello.

Y se echó a reír. Era típico de Pansy ser así de positiva. Y así de odiosa. ¡Cómo odiaba que se riesen de él! Pansy sacó un pañuelo y empezó a quitarle las manchas.

-Tú nunca te habías dejado hacer esto, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

-Pues no. No me gusta que me marquen.

-Se nota. Si no, tendrías costumbre de llevar siempre la bufanda puesta. – explicó ella.

-Mira, tío, - dijo Blaise, dándole un golpe amistoso en el cuello – sólo tengo dos cosas claras en esta vida. Que los tangas son mucho más elegantes que las bragas, y que tú estás colado por esa chica.

-------

Harry estaba entretenido decidiendo si la clara de huevo sería digestiva o no. No es que fuese su duda existencial, pero tenía el noventa y nueve por ciento del cerebro dormido y la parte restante no daba para más.

Draco Malfoy había entrado en algún momento en el gran comedor. Ah, cabrón. Dejó de pensar en la clara y se concentró en odiarle. Una risa le interrumpió. Pansy Parkinson se reía.

Muy a pesar de que fuese aquella chica odiosa, había que reconocer que se agradecía una carcajada en medio de las peleas de Herms y Ron. Y, además, tenía las piernas realmente bonitas, sí señor.

--------

Ron no quería hablar con Hermione. Tuvo que contenerse varias veces para no pedirle perdón corriendo. Ella había llegado sonriente, como en una nube, como si no pasase nada. Y claro, eso duele. Eso duele porque ella estaba en una nube y él estaba pasando un infierno. Como cada vez que discutían.

Y como Harry estaba concentrado en maquinar sobre cómo Draco Malfoy había "envenenado" su comida, no tuvo otro remedio que concentrarse en la conversación que tenían Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil en los asientos de su otro lado.

-¿Sabes lo más horrible que puede pasar? – preguntaba Parvati.

-¿Qué te toque ir con un tío feo?

-Que el tío no sepa bailar. Porque aunque la gente va al baile por puro esnobismo, si se llama BAILE es porque se supone que hay que BAILAR.

En eso hasta tenía razón.

-¿Y tú sabes bailar, Parv?

-¿Yo? ¡¡¡Estupendamente!!! Mi hermana es bailarina profesional. No clásica, que ya sería clasicismo para matarla, ¡sabe bailar bailes de salón!

-¡Wow! Por una vez tu hermana hace algo interesante. . .

-Ya te digo, - presumía Parvati que, ahora que se fijaba, tenía unas cosas blancas en el pelo – en algo se tenía que notar que es hermana mía, ¿no?

Ron dejó de escuchar. Aquella conversación rayaba la estupidez. Hermione se habría puesto negra. También dejó de escuchar, porque tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no gritar "Se nota que es hermana tuya, porque sois gemelas, ¡¡¡joder!!!". Pero como estaba haciendo huelga de silencio, pues se calló. Ya se reiría de ellas más tarde.

-------------

Hermione estaba corrigiendo los ejercicios de pociones del resto de los alumnos de su casa. Así, repasaba.

-¡Buenas tardes, Hermione!

-Buenas. – se le iluminó la cara.

Desde que Ron no hablaba, Harry estaba obsesionado y Ginny desaparecida; no se podía hablar con nadie.

-¿Corrigiendo? ¡Menuda cara! Así hace tiempo que Snape está contento con vuestros deberes.

Mione se preguntó quien era un Slytherin para pronunciar "morro" y "Snape" en una misma frase.

-Si quieres podría hacer lo mismo con los tuyos.

-No, muchas gracias. Pero mis amigos y yo solemos hacerlo. Es que hay una chica que no es de Slytherin y practicamente nos obliga. Si no, no se queda tranquila.

-No me extraña, - dijo ella, acabando con los ejercicios de Dean Thomas y levantando la vista para mirar esos ojos verdes – lo que me extraña es que tengas amigos fuera de Slytherin. O, bueno, ahora que lo dices. . . amigas. Claro, es distinto.

-¡Oh! No, no es mi novia. Es la novia de un amigo. Es solo que me cae bien. Pero no quería hablarte de esto. La conversación no va por donde yo quiero.

Mione sonrió. Al menos era directo. No como Ron, que le daba cincuenta mil vueltas a todo.

-¿Y por dónde querías que fuese? – preguntó, lo más melosa posible.

¡Diablos! ¡Estaba coqueteando! No debía hacer eso. No debía. Aunque fuese inevitable.

-Pues, no sé. . . Tal vez no sea necesaria mucha conversación. – sacó una caja cuadrada de su bolsillo – Esto es para ti.

-Emm. . . erb. . . estem. . .

-¡Vamos! ¡Ábrelo! – animó él.

-Pero es que no es Navidad, ni Pascua, ni mi cumpleaños, ni. . .

-¿Hace falta que sea una fecha señalada para regalarle algo a una chica señalada?

Oh, vaya. Un charlatán empedernido, de acuerdo, pero el mejor charlatán con el que se había topado hasta entonces. Ese tío tenía el don de la palabra.

Sin poderse aguantar más, arrancó el papel hasta hacerlo trizas. Era una manía suya. Abrió la caja.

-Yo. . . yo no. . . Blai. . . Zabini, ¿no crees que te has pa. . .? Cielos, ¡te has pasado cuatro pueblos! – hizo ademán de devolvérselo – No puedo acep. . .

-Si no lo aceptas me sentiré ofendido. – sentenció él.

-Oh, bueno. Yo. . . en ese caso. . . – esbozó una amplísima sonrisa – Muchas gracias. Es un collar muy bonito – con ese diamante ahí puesto, cualquier collar es bonito.

-Entonces espero vértelo puesto muchas veces. Ahora tengo un poco de prisa. Pero ya sabes que si te saturas con esos ejercicios puedes llamarme.

Hermione no dijo nada. Aún seguía demasiado impactada. Solo asintió con la cabeza, sin poder dejar de sonreír como una tonta.

-------

Ron estaba meditando. . . Estaba seguro de que Hermione se desenfadaría del todo tarde o temprano, y de que él volvería hablarle más temprano que tarde. Pero no dejaría que ella le volviese a reprochar que "Tú no has hecho nada por arreglar esto, Ronald Weasley". Así que tendría que darle algún tipo de regalo o de sorpresa. A ser posible, sorpresa. Porque justo después de los reproches, él iba y le compraba un libro.

Tal vez en el Baile. Sí, el Baile era una buena ocasión. Podía dedicarle una canción de las Brujas de McBeth. Pero antes tendría que averiguar qué canción era la que ella menos odiaba.

Subitamente algo se le vino a la mente. "Que el tío no sepa bailar". Esa era otra. Él no sabía bailar. Aunque, pensándolo en frío, la sorpresa para Hermione no podía ser mejor que dejarle los pies intactos después del baile.

Saliendo de su ensueño, buscó con la mirada a Padma Patil. Estaba en la mesa de Ravenclawn y, dado que él estaba en la de Gryffindor, no tendría que buscarla. Pero el problema iba a ser acercarse. Acercarse con esa cara de mala leche que ella tenía. Acercarse a pedir clases de baile después de lo ocurrido en el último Baile de Navidad.

---------

El resumen de Hermione Granger estaba jodidamente bien hecho. Muy limpio, bien clarito, esquematizado con colores, tamaños y márgenes. Completísimo, pero pragmático y conciso. Y el pergamino, encuadernado y perfumado con jazmín. Menuda asquerosa. Así había tardado tanto aquella mañana.

-¿Pa. . . Patil? – tartamudeó una voz frente a ella.

Levantó la cabeza. El novio de la Granger. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Alto, pecoso y pelirrojo. La camisa remangada y descolocada, la corbata casi suelta y el pelo revuelto. Ciertamente, bastante mono. Pero demasiado dependiente de la Granger, para su gusto. Habían ido juntos al último baile, y había estado mirándola de continuo. No entendía como una chica como Cho Chang podía haber pensado que Granger podría tener algo con Potter, estando tan claro que ella acabaría con el pelirrojo. Algunas Ravenclawns consideraban al chico como el mayor defecto de Granger. (N/A: crueles!). "Tan descuidado, tan despistado, tan sociable, tan desastre. Y, además, su antítesis". En cambio, Padma opinaba que era su parte más simpática. "Lástima que seas TAN dependiente, pelirrojo".

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pues yo. . . he oído que sabes bailar bailes de salón.

Padma se sorprendió un poco. Era lo último que esperaba escuchar en esos momentos. Además, esa información no era del todo de dominio público, sobre todo porque algunos de sus compañeros lo considerarían una frivolidad. Aunque tampoco era un secreto.

-¿Y? Me encantaría averiguar a dónde quieres ir a parar, pero necesito más pistas, encanto. – pronunció la palabra encanto con un tono de voz bastante irónico, porque a Ron no le pareció que ese fuese el tono utilizado normalmente para hablar con un "encanto".

-Me. . . me gustaría que me enseñases. . . algo, para el Baile.

Padma se sorprendió mucho. No tenía palabras. Se echó a reír, pro Weasley la seguía mirando inquisitivamente.

-Ah, pero ¿hablas en serio? – dejó de reírse.

-Sí.

-¿Después de no haber bailado conmigo en el último Baile?

-Sí.

La pelinegra sonrió incrédula. No tenía palabras.

-Ahora entiendo por qué estás en Gryffindor, chico. – murmuró.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me darás las clases?

-Depende. ¿Por cuánto? – preguntó ella.

-¿Cómo por cuánto?

-Mi tiempo tiene un valor, en-can-to. – dijo ella.

"Bruja" pensó Ron.

-Pues con dinero no voy a poder pagarte. – le dio la vuelta a sus bolsillos – Estoy sin blanca.

Padma lo miró de arriba abajo dispuesta a darle un NO rotundo. Pero le dio pena. Era tierno. Estaba allí, pidiéndole clases para no pisar a su novia. "¿Cuántos chicos hacen algo así?" La maldita Granger tenía demasiada suerte.

-Pues. . . no sé. . . ¿tienes cómics sobre muggles? – preguntó Padma.

-Mis hermanos los destruyeron el verano pasado.

-Vaya. . . ¿artículos de broma?

-Los gasté todos. – Ron se maldijo por haber llenado las estanterías de Trelawney con bombas fétidas. ¡Si ya se sabía que su ojo interior no lo iba a ver!

Padma se lo pensó.

-Como no tengas nada de los Chudley Cannons. . .

-¡¡¡¿Te gustan los Chudley Cannons?!!!

-Ya debí haberme imaginado que dirías eso. Pero antes de que digas una sola palabra, te advierto que tengo la varita en la mano. No te atrevas a meterte con mi equipo. – amenazó ella, penetrándolo con sus ojos ambarinos.

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Soy el fan número uno de los Cannons! Puedes contar con todo el merchandising que quieras!

¿El pelirrojo era de los Cannons? ¡Lo de la clase estaba hecho, entonces!

-Mañana. Quedamos aquí a las seis. – dijo – Tráete lo que vayas a llevar puesto el domingo.

-Pero. . . mañana a las seis hay salida a Hogsmeade. – argumentó él. - ¿No tienes que comprar todas las. . . las cosas de chicas?

-Esas cosas llevan un mes compradas. Y yo no tengo otro momento.

-Entonces muchas gracias, estaré aquí a las seis. – Ronald se giró para marcharse, y de repente se dio la vuelta con cara de extrañeza – Compras las cosas con un mes de antelación. . . como Hermione. . .

Padma casi lo pega.

------------

Pansy acababa de recibir un pedido vía lechuza y volvía contenta y pizpireta a su Sala Común. Ya de lejos, observó que había alguien justo unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta. Según se fue acercando, se dio cuenta de que la persona era un tío moreno y no parecía haberla oído. Mejor. La canción que venía cantando era ciertamente ridícula. Se acercó más.

-¿Potter? ¿De nuevo por aquí?

El chico pareció sobresaltarse.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Silencio. Otra vez. Pansy empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Normalmente era ella la que miraba "así". Pero no podía soportar que esos ojos verdes la escrutasen de tal manera. La sensación era completamente intolerable. Estaba acostumbrada a que la mirasen el culo, no a que tratasen de leer su mente.

-No sé que coño haces aquí, pero me da igual. Hoy serán quince puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y lárgate si no quieres perder más.

Silencio. ¿No pensaba decir nada, joder?

Pansy cruzó los brazos, haciendo que el pecho subiese y se juntase como si llevara un wonder-bra. Ya el otro día había desviado la atención de Potter hacia sus piernas, y si hoy tenía que irse al pecho, iría. Pero su seguridad en sí misma era intocable.

Al parecer la maniobra causó efecto, porque Potter sonrió y después se dio media vuelta. Pansy sonrió satisfecha. La había mirado, como todos los demás.

-Eso serán cinco puntos más, Potter.

El ojiverde se giró y la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. La sonrisa de Pansy se acentuó. Lo tenía justo donde quería. Potter siguió caminando y Pansy continuó su camino.

-------


	3. Capítulo 3

_Hermione,_

_Me encantaría invitarte a un café esta tarde en Hogsmeade. Estaré enfrente de Zonko a las seis y media. Nos vemos. _

_B.Z._

Hermione se atragantó con su bollo y se apresuró a guardarse el papel antes de que Ron (a su derecha) o Harry (a su izquierda) pudiesen leerlo.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Harry.

-Publicidad.

La chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse. "Me **encantaría** invitarte a un café. . ."

* * *

-Ya estoy aquí. – dijo Ron.

-Llegas tarde.

Ronald había tenido que esperar a que Hermione y Ginny se marchasen a Hogsmeade y se había escabullido mientras harry estaba en el baño.

-Lo siento. – se excusó. – Aquí tienes, un póster de los Cannons del 92.

-¡Perfecto! – la chica redujo el póster y se lo guardó en el bolsillo - He encontrado un aula bien acondicionada en el quinto piso. Va a haber que subir escaleras.

* * *

Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown miraban pociones capilares en un establecimiento cercano a Las Tres Escobas.

-Esta te irá genial.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura.

Pasaron al siguiente pasillo.

-Oye, Lav.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué demonios nos esforzamos tanto si aún no tenemos pareja?

Lavender se enfureció de repente.

-¡¡¡¿Que por qué?!!! ¡¡¡¿Qué por qué?!!! Nunca pensé que tuvieses una mente tan pequeña, Parv. . .

-Pero. . . pero. . . pero. . .

-¡No necesitamos pareja para nada! Ni siquiera es obligatorio tenerla. . . Además, nos tenemos la una a la otra. Este año, iremos las dos solas. – afirmó rotundamente Lavender.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Pues claro. Ya sabes que los hombres no sirven para nada, Parvati.

-Pueees. . . no. No lo sabía.

* * *

-Hola.

-Hola. – saludó ella. Estaba guapísima.

-Esto es para ti. Una flor para otra más bonita.

Esperó con todas sus fuerzas que a ella le gustasen los claveles, porque no había encontrado ni una sola rosa en todo Hogsmeade. Parecía que vacilaba.

-Muchas gracias. – al final, la cogió.

Echaron a andar en la misma dirección. En medio de su nerviosismo, le pareció que ella estaba un poco tensa. Así que le cogió por el brazo, para que se relajase. Para darle buen rollo.

-Blaise, creo. . . creo que esto no está bien.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué?

-Yo. . . tengo un novio, ¿sabes? – explicó ella.

-Ya lo sabía.

Vaya si lo sabía. Y que suerte tenía el muy idiota. Tenía una hermana y una novia estupendas, y si su hermana no confiaba ni un poquito en él, no quería imaginarse cómo sería él como novio. . .

-¿Ya lo sabías? – Blaise temió. Ella parecía enfadada - Entonces creo que sabes perfectamente por qué esto no está bien.

Si no decía nada pronto, ella se largaría. Tal vez había ido demasiado rápido.

-Pues. . . si se trata de lo que creo que se trata, no encuentro ningún problema. Soy un amigo que te está invitando a un café, ¿no?

No podía dejar de mirarla mientras se mordía el labio.

-Pero, ¿con qué intenciones? – preguntó ella – Porque eres un amigo que me regala colgantes y flores.

Sería tonta si no lo hubiese preguntado.

-Mira, Hermione, no te voy a mentir. Me gustas, me gustas mucho.

Ale. Ya estaba dicho. Se había lanzado a la piscina. Pero ¿habría agua o cemento?

-Entonces está todo dicho. – cemento.

Hermione hizo ademán de marcharse, pero él no podía dejar que se marchase así. No sabiendo que a ella también le gustaba él. Como por reflejo, la sujetó por la muñeca.

-¿Sí?

-Hermione, mírame a los ojos y dime que no te apetece charlar un rato conmigo.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

-Me apetece mucho. – susurró.

-¡Entonces olvida lo demás!

-No es tan fácil. No me gustaría hacerle daño. ¿Y si nos ve?

"¡Pues que nos vea!"

-Aún no has hecho nada malo, – no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla. Era superior a sus fuerzas - ¿recuerdas?

Ella sonrió.

-Eso es verdad.

-Mira, te voy a llevar a un sitio muy romántico.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, escandalizada.

-¿Se puede saber que solucionas con eso? – preguntó divertida.

-Pues es que creo que si nos lo encontramos allí, no tendrá nada que reprobarte. ¿No crees?

Hermione contestó con una carcajada.

* * *

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que tuvimos una cita?

-Sí. Nos escondimos en un invernadero y nos pusimos perdidos de tierra.

Ginny y Draco paseaban de la mano por un descampado a las afueras de Hogsmeade.

-Para mí eso de tener que escondernos me parecía muy mono. . . – suspiró Ginny – Pero ahora estoy hasta los ovarios. Ya no es romántico, ¿sabes?

-Para mí nunca lo fue.

-Pues claro, Draco, cielo, yo eso ya lo daba por hecho. No es por ofender, pero tienes el sentido del romanticismo en el culo. . .

El rubio decidió tomárselo con filosofía y fingió no haber oído el comentario.

-A mi lo que me daba era morbo. Ya sabes, que alguien pudiese vernos.

Ginny chascó la lengua.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya que a ti te pone tanto eso de la gente, te invito a un café.

-Pero nos pueden ver. . .

-¡Tanto mejor! ¿No decías que te daba morbo? – bromeó ella – Ahora en serio, nos buscamos un sitio tranquilito, con poca gente. ¿No me digas que ahora mismo no te apetece un capuccino calentito?

-Sabes que yo el café siempre lo tomo solo y con hielo.

-Es lo mismo. ¡Vamos!

* * *

-No. ¡No, no, no! – exclamó Padma ayudando a Ron a ponerse en pie. - ¡Blanco y en botella, Ronald!

-¡Leche! Pues eso. Si me coloco así, me caigo. Es matemático. – explicó él.

-¡Horchata, Ron, horchata! Si colocases las piernas exactamente como te he dicho, tu centro de gravedad cambiaría de sitio y mantendrías el equilibrio.

Ron se colocó una vez más, pero Padma volvía a estar insatisfecha con la posición.

-No es matemático, Ron. ¡¡¡Es arte!!! Puede que en la escultura influya la proporción, que en la música influyan las matemáticas, que en el baile influya todo ese rollo del centro de gravedad. . . – le agarró la muñeca y la sacudió violentamente – Pero si no lo llevas en las venas , todo eso no vale de nada

-Mis venas están perfectamente, gracias a Dios.

-¡No hablaba literalmente!

-Como hasta ahora siempre habías sido tan... literal. - se excusó Ron, agachando la cabeza y colocándose en la posición inicial.

Padma carcajeó. Tenía cojones. Tenía cojones que fuese un pelirrojo tozudo la única persona capaz de hacerla reír.

* * *

Blaise llevó a Hermione a una pequeñísima cafetería muy alejada del centro de Hogsmeade. Estaba decorada al estilo de los años veinte y era muy bonita. Blaise pidió expreso, Hermione una infusión de jengibre y canela. Cuando la camarera se marchó, no sabían que decirse, así que sólo se miraron. En un momento dado, las manos de Blaise se deslizaron subrepticiamente sobre las de Hermione. Hemione estaba en un terrible estado de ensoñación.

En ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta, dando paso a dos jóvenes. Un chico y una chica. Y ella era pelirroja.

A Hermione se le heló la cara. Blaaise, en cambio, sonreía con naturalidad. Draco se quedó en la puerta. Ginny avanzó a zancadas hasta la mesa.

La pelirroja los miró de arriba abajo a los dos, reparando en las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Tuvo que comedirse y pensar mucho antes de hablar. Habría sido ridículo no pensarlo, porque entonces habría empezado a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez. Ya le había pasado más veces.

Después de mirarlos un rato, habló con mucha calma.

-¿A alguien le importaría explicarme qué coño es esto?

* * *

-¿Con sangre sucia Granger? Aún no me lo creo. . .

-Pues créetelo. – contestó Blaise – al fin y al cabo, yo no te puse ningún problema con Ginny.

-No es lo mismo. – replicó el rubio.

-¿Ah, no?

Draco se calló. En realidad, sí lo era.

Después de la pregunta de Ginny, Draco y Blaise habían optado por retirarse discretamente para que ellas discutiesen, o para que se tirasen de los pelos, lo que fuese.

-¿Cómo vas tú con lo tuyo? – preguntó Blaise.

-Perfectamente.

-Oye, tío, ¿tú estás seguro de dónde te metes?

-Mira, si lo dices por Ginny,. . .

-Claro que no lo digo por Ginny. Tú sabes que yo la quiero mucho. Como amigos y eso, claro. Pero el caso es que te estás metiendo en camisas de once varas, tío.

Draco suspiró.

-Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida, así que, por favor, no me líes. No quiero echarme atrás a última hora. Siempre es mejor arrepentirse de haber hecho algo que arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho, ¿sabes?

-Pues claroque lo sé. Si yo te entiendo, pero. . . en fin. . . . ¿Ya lo tienes?

Al rubio se le iluminó la cara.

-Sí, lo tengo aquí. ¿Quieres verlo?

* * *

Ginny se sentó en el lugar de Blaise, y se bebió su expreso.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione.

-Creo que está claro. . . No iba a ir y deciros: "Oye, que me enrrollo con Draco Malfoy, si queréis podéis encontrarme en la Sala Común de Slytherin". . .

-¿Vas a la Sala Común de Slytherin?

-Casi todas las noches. – contestó Ginny. – Evidentemente, yo no sabía que tú te veías con Blaise.

-¡Oye, espera! Es la primera vez que "me veo" con él. Y no tienes por qué decirlo en ese tono. – la castaña se ruborizó – No ha sido nada.

-Pero podía haberlo sido. Aunque me alegra saber que no ha ocurrido más veces.

-¿Me crees?

-Por supuesto. – afirmó la pelirroja – Tengo mis contactos en Slytherin, ¿recuerdas? Me habría enterado. Pero además, una vez llegadas a este punto, sé que no me mentirías.

-Mira, sabes que Ron y yo hemos estado discutiendo mucho últimamente. Y, bueno. . . Blaise. . .

-Es un sol. – comentó Ginny – Eso también lo sé.

Hermione sólo bajó la mirada.

-Mira, a mi lo de que Ron y tú estéis juntos no me hace ninguna gracia. Y si me permites decírtelo, creo que a Harry tampoco. Pero no puedo enterarme de esta bomba y quedarme callada. Porque Ron es un gilipollas, de acuerdo, pero es el gilipollas de mi hermano.

-¿Se lo vas a decir? – preguntó Hermione, roja como un tomate.

-No. Se lo vas a decir tú.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson tenía unas piernas estupendas. Y un pecho encantador. De eso, estaba seguro. El quid de la cuestión era, ¿por qué no se había fijado nunca hasta entonces? Claramente, porque Parkinson nunca había querido.

Estaba sentado en un banco del pasillo del aula de Snape. Cómo le repateaba aquel lugar. Pero, si quería averiguar por qué demonios Parkinson se le insinuaba, iba a tener que preguntárselo.

-¡Hombre, Potter! Qué raro verte por aquí. . . – comentó con sarcasmo su voz.

La chica estaba avanzando desde su izquierda.

-Supongo que no servirá de nada preguntarte qué haces aquí, ¿me equivoco? – poseía una voz realmente bonita.

Volvía a llevar la minifalda negra.

-Dímelo tú.

Pansy se desconcertó, y tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Pero si has hablado! ¡Qué novedad! – aquel tono burlón en su voz era encantador – Pero no entiendo por qué yo debería saber qué haces aquí.

Ella se sentó en el banco de enfrente.

-Espero que no hayas venido a ver una lluvia de estrellas, porque aquí en las mazmorras va a estar complicado. – añadió.

Harry decidió averiguar de una vez qué quería Parkinson de él.

-En efecto, había venido a eso. Y una de las estrellas me ha caído justo enfrente mío.

Cada vez le era más difícil despegar la mirada de sus ojos negros.

-¿Me estás tirando los tejos, Potter? - dijo ella, al tiempo que cruzaba las piernas.

Harry se ruborizó al mirárselas de nuevo, y se puso en pie dispuesto a marcharse.

-La pregunta es: - dijo él antes de desaparecer - ¿me los estás tirando tú a mí?


End file.
